dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian Civil War
"I think the only war in our entire history that was bloodier than this one was the unification war." ''Seldragia Bles talking to Drark shortly after the war ended. The Dragoian Civil War, DCW for short, was a major war fought by the Dragoians in 1935 - 1940. Overview Fought between the Dragoian Imperial Army, IDA for short, and the Dragoian Revolutionary Army, DRA for short, the DCW was the bloodiest war fought by the Dragoians since unification. The war was primarily fought on the continent of the Great Dragoness, but smaller engagements happened on other continents between the IDA and various small rebel groups who saw the large war as an oppurtunity to attack the Empire. The war was entirely land-based as the DRA did not have a navy although the Empire occasionally used ships to act as artillery bombardments during actions near the coast. Reasons As with most internal Dragoian wars, the direct cause of the DCW was the Imperial policies which resulted in the poor never being able to be anything but poor due to a caste system which prevented low-born people from ever being allowed to climb out of their caste. Unlike previous rebellions, the DRA decided to secretly mass forces consisting of civilian weapons and old mechanised weapons (such as tanks and artillery cannons) so that when they decided to attack Imperial forces, they wouldn't be crushed nearly instantly like the majority of past rebellions. Due to this attempt to amass such a large army in secret, Dragyia Agthe actually allowed the DRA to continue building it's forces until they attacked a valuable Imperial target. This was done to allow pent up aggression within the Dragoian species to be released. Major Conflicts A list of major conflicts and battles from the war in chronological order. 'Declaration Of War: Location - Lei Mountains Royal Estate, Year - 1935, Imperial Victory' The DRA strike that prompted the IDA to start taking action, it involved a small rebel force consisting of just one old Glory Mk III Class Light Tank, 20 soldiers and a small Imperial force consisting of Seldragia, Drark, and some of Seldragia's Royal Guard. The battle was short, starting just after 9am, and finishing a little less than 2 hours later. Due to Seldragia being in danger, Imperial support was called for as soon as the battle began, this support, which was TwinBragia and her personal squad, arrived about 10 minutes after all fighting had ceased and their only involvement in the battle was the checking of the nearby village to make sure there we no rebel stragglers. The major impact of the battle was the formal start of the DCW, as the DRA had finally reached a state where they thought they could fight the IDA. 'Final Battle: Location - Belei Plains, Year - 1940, Imperial Victory' The final battle of the war was fought with the sole purpose of putting a decisive end to the DRA with a show of overwhelming force in the IDA's eyes, and a show of mass defiance against the IDA in the DRA's eyes. The DRA entered the battle knowing they would never win as Imperial units outnumbered the rebels over 3 to 1 during this battle. The battle was fought during the 4th month of 1940 on the Belei Plains, a location chosen for it's sparse landscape suitable for a massive battle without any civilian casualties. The location was chosen by the DRA, who started massing their remaining forces there during the 2nd month. During this time, the IDA also gathered their forces together out of artillery range for a massive final push to end the DRA once and for all. It was clear before even gathering the troops that the battle would be the end of the DRA, with the sole purpose of showing that the DRA would rather die free than live under Imperial rule. Due to this, Duncan Dragonarl spread the word that anyone who didn't wish to fight for any reason was free to leave, despite this, over 90% of the remaining rebels stayed in the DRA ready to face their inevitable fate. The first few days of fighting was fierce, but despite a numeric disadvantage (at this point the DRA was only outnumbered 2 to 1) and the presence of TwinBragia, the DRA held it's ground. The 4th day into the battle is when the IDA decided to send in it's final blow in a massive symbolic strike which involved a massive deployment of regular soldiers and equipment, in addition to the newly constructed Terrestrial Dreadnought (Landship) Dragmota, commanded by Seldragia Bles and Admiral Unamed, with an escort of 8 Gigas Class Heavy Tanks which included both Dragyia and her Dralkyritank as well as the Royal Tank. Upon arrival of the ''Dragmota, it only took a few hours for all fighting to cease, with all DRA soldiers either dead or surrendered. Among the surviving rebels was it's leader, Duncan Dragonarl. The major impact of the battle was the immediate end of the Dragoian Civil War. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Conflicts